The World's Jewel
by DreamerxxTasha
Summary: The world's jewel is the most powerful jewel in the world. It was said to be able to change the fate of the world. Mikan Sakura is given the task to protect it, but what will happen if it falls in the wrong hands?
1. Chapter 1: Pink Sakura

First of all, let me make it clear, I do **NOT** own Alice Academy or the characters in it. This is a fanfiction, I repeat, this is a fanfiction. Thank you, and enjoy!

* * *

The morning sun shined into big pink room through a window in the wall. A young girl rose from the sakura-print covers. Her beautiful brown hair was all messed up. She rubbed her tired eyes and got out. She walked toward the window and muttered to herself, "Alright".

She still remembered the gruesome days where she had to wake up at 4.00 am everyday. Back then, she lived in a remote village on the mountains with her grandfather and mother. Her father had passed away a long time ago. Her grandfather always trained her to be a warrior, to fight. Her parents were one of the best in the world. How had her father died? IT was all because of the dreaded jewel. It was said to be the most powerful jewel that could change the fate of this world. It had to be protected at all costs. Her father had died protecting it from a man who called himself 'The Black Shadow'.

Well, she is now in Alice Academy, a prestigious school for those with a rare power called an 'alice'. She had one, no two in fact, the nullification alice and the stealing/copying/erasing alice that she had inherited from her parents. Why had she gone to this school? When her father lay in his death bed, he muttered "Mikan... you have to protect... the jewel... in... Alice... Academy... away from… the dark… f-forces" before closing his eyes and never opening them again.

She still hadn't found out who this 'Black Shadow' is. All she knew was that he has a son, the son who is currently studying in the school, looking for the jewel hidden in the academy. She just didn't know who the son was. She was still new in the academy, after all. It is her first day in Alice Academy.

"I am the Pink Sakura, always ready" she whispered to herself. She is standing in front of a brown door. She wore her hair in pig-tails and she was dressed in the official Alice Academy uniform, a blouse and skirt. The teacher motioned her to come in after making an announcement. She plastered a big smile on her face. "Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you!" she said in a rather cheerful voice. The teacher then asked, "Anyone have questions for Mikan-chan?" A boy with ginger hair asked, "Mikan Sakura, do you have a boyfriend, because I'm always available". Suddenly, a huge uproar happened. The boys kept arguing with each other, all except for two. She cast her eyes on the two boys. One had blond hair and was carrying a bunny in his hands. The other was staring out of the window with his crimson eyes. The wind blew his raven hair gently. The teacher patted her back. "Well, Mikan-chan. I am Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher. Please take a seat with Natsume-kun, the one with the crimson red eyes" he told her.

Mikan took a seat next to 'the' Natsume. He didn't take any notice of her and continued to stare out of the window. "Hello! What's your name? I'm Mikan Sakura" she said with a smile. The boy did not look at her but replied anyway. "Natsume Hyuuga" he muttered in a rather husky voice. Mikan became pissed. "Well, I'm going to be your classmate for the year so please show me some interest!" she said through gritted teeth. He only replied with a "Hn".

The bell rang and the blond boy she saw earlier came to him. "Hi! I'm Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend" he said nicely. A girl with raven hair and violet eyes stood behind him. "I'm Hotaru Imai, Nogi's girlfriend" she said with a blank expression. Ruka immediately blushed as Hotaru took out a camera and snapped his pictures. "Oh, this will sell bucks!" she muttered, rather pleased with herself. A faint smile was on her face. "Anyways, we were wondering if you would like to sit with us during lunch break." Ruka turned to Mikan. She nodded, feeling happy.

She wondered how she managed to find herself sitting with Natsume Hyuuga and being surrounded by millions of girls. Ruka and Hotaru sat and ate calmly. "Umm… Hotaru?" Mikan asked the raven-haired girl. "You will get used to it" she said before sipping the hot soup. "Oh, Natsume-sama! Let me feed you!" a seaweed-haired girl said as she attempted to snatch the spoon from Natsume. He ignored her as he ate the fried rice in his plate. When the bell rang, the girls moved aside for him to get up and put the plate in the basin. She too got up and put her bowl of finished soup into the basin. How can such a rude boy have so many fan girls? He wasn't even that handsome!

As the day passed by, it finally reached midnight. Everybody was already asleep, except for Mikan. She got up and changed into a tight black suit. She put on a sakura-print mask and tied her hair in a ponytail. She slipped out of the window and into the dark night.

At all costs, she had to find the jewel. No one knew where it was, except for her father, who had passed away without telling her. 'If I were dad, where would I keep it' she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves. She looked up at the trees. There was a swift movement, too swift for a mere human to see. But Mikan had special eyes. It was so sharp that she could see a dark figure among the branches. The figure jumped off the branch.

She recognized the figure to be a boy's. She saw through the moonlight that he had a cat mask on. He wore a black suit, almost similar to hers. "What brings you here?" he asked her. The wind blew gently. "I'm here to find the jewel" she said simply. He chuckled. "Oh, what a coincidence! I'm finding it too! Lets be acquaintances. People call me 'The Black Cat'" he said. She looked at him, hard. "Pink Sakura works alone" she said under her breath, softly but loud enough for him to hear. "Oh how cute! Pink Sakura…" he said. Suddenly, they heard a branch crack. _Oh no_, they thought. They both disappeared under the moonlight.

* * *

I'm sorry it is short. I really hope you like it. I'll keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2: Black Cat

Chapter 2! Yes, it is! Once again, I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, thank you!

'_People call me 'The Black Cat'_

'The Black Cat huh?' Mikan thought as she lay on her bed. It was already 2.00 am. She ought to be sleeping already. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man she saw just now. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one awake. "Such an interesting girl" a boy chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Sunlight entered the room of Mikan Sakura. Her penguin clock rang, signaling that it was time to get up. "SHUT UP" Mikan said as she hit the snooze button. Then, the alarm clock rang again, about half an hour after she hit the snooze button. Now, Mikan was wide awake. She stood up groggily and looked at the alarm clock. 'Ah… it's only 7.40' she thought. Then her eyes widened. "7.40?" she said, rather alarmed. She jumped out of bed, leaving the covers unfolded. Quickly, she switched the tap on and let the water run. Quickly, she got out her toothbrush and toothpaste. Spreading the toothpaste on the brush, she began brushing her teeth with the water left running. Then, she got out her facial cleanser and squirted out a little bit of the minty gel. She spread it all over her face. Then, she got into the shower, lathering the shower gel all over her body. She got out of the bathroom at record time of 5 minutes!

Mikan combed her brown hair. Her hair curled at the tips. She decided to go to class with her hair down. After all, it was a cold day. Her hair will help her keep warm. Then she dressed up in her uniform and pulled up her socks. She grabbed the blue canvas bag from the chair that was beside her bed and ran out of the door, remembering to look it behind her. She ran down the hallway, hearing a few 'HEY! THIS IS THE HALLWAY!' being shouted at her.

She walked into the classroom, taking a deep breath. As soon as she walked in, al the boys crowded around her. "MIKAN-SAMA!" one of them shouted, followed by many others. Mikan walked through the crowd calmly and sat beside Natsume. He was sleeping with a manga on his face. She giggled. Then she slapped his shoulder. "Good morning Natsume-kun!" she said with a smile. Then, her hair caught fire. Mikan was surprised. Then she heard a voice. "No one touches the shoulder" he growled. She looked at him. He had dark circles around his eyes. Unfortunately, it did not ruin his 'perfect' face. "I'm SORRY" she said, rather sarcastically as she placed her books on the table.

A tall man with dark red hair walked in. "Hello" he said blankly. Then, he turned and looked at Mikan. "Hello. I'm your alice controlling teacher" he said with a half-hearted smile. "Call me Ren Suzuki" he said, offering his hand to her. I shook it. He dropped a few hand cuffs, rings and earrings into Mikan's hand. "You have two alices right?" he asked her. Mikan nodded. "What star are you?" he asked. Star..? Then, Ren-sensei fumbled through some papers. "Oh right. You're still new. Your star hasn't been determined" he said softly. Mikan couldn't help but stare at her teacher. His dark red hair was messy in a cute way. His mysterious gray eyes made you want to stare at them. His voice made her swoon.

Mikan sat at her place again. "Fancy him?" a voice asked her. Mikan looked at Natsume. He chuckled. "I advise you not to get too close to him. He makes girls swoon. They get attracted to him easily. That's his alice. But, he has been known for his playboy ways" Natsume told me with a smirk. I got angry. "Like you aren't yourself" I said sarcastically. Natsume sighed. "I'm not a playboy, those girls make me look like one" he said as he pointed to a few girls at the back. They didn't seem to hear.

At the end of class, Ren Suzuki called Mikan. "Mikan-chan, meet me at my room after school" he instructed Mikan. Mikan nodded, but became scared as she remembered Natsume's words. _'I advise you not to get too close to him. He makes girls swoon. They get attracted to him easily. That's his alice. But, he has been known for his playboy ways'_.

The day soon passed by. The bell rang and many of the students ran back to their dorms. Mikan secretly went to Ren Suzuki's room. Unknown to her, Natsume sneakily followed her.

*KNOCK**KNOCK*. The door opened. "Mikan-chan!" Ren exclaimed. She stepped in. Ren locked the door. Mikan became quite suspicious. "Mikan, throughout class, I see you've been spacing out a lot" he said. Mikan knew it wasn't true. After all, she was the one answering all the questions asked. Ren walked around her. Then he pushed her to the wall. Her head ached. Ren's eyes widened. He caressed her cheek. She let out a shout. "No use, darling. No one can hear you" he said evilly. Then he whispered in her ear, "Pink Sakura". Mikan's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she said, pushing Ren away.

"I know all about you" Ren said." I also know a lot about The Black Cat". Suddenly, the door flew open. "NATSUME?" Mikan exclaimed, rather relieved. Natsume smirked. Then he carried Mikan with his two hands and told Ren, "I'm sorry, I'm borrowing Mikan". Ren looked at him angrily. "I KNEW THE DAY YOU TRANSFERRED THAT YOU WOULD BE TROUBLE" he shouted. Trouble?

'Luckily she doesn't know my identity, or father will kill me. If it's spread, Pink Sakura might know who I am. She could be anywhere!' Natsume thought to himself.


End file.
